DEMON
by tstormch
Summary: Sam Is still influenced by Lucifer (again). As Sam and Dean end up searching in the woods to help another hunter. Sam gets attacked by a creature, the other hikers tell Sam to leave him behind that his injuries will slow them down.


SUPERNATURAL

 **PHANTOM PART 2**

 _ **(Dean and Sam end up searching in the woods in a middle of a snow storm to help another hunter. Dean gets attacked by a creature, the other hikers tell sam to leave him behind that his injuries will slow them down. Crowley tries to gradually heal him to prevent any suspicion from the others**_

 _(Fergus walks into a diner, looking around. A man waves him down from a table. Fergus walks over to him and sits across from him.)_

FERGUS/CROWLEY: What are you doing meeting me like this?

DEMON: Sir, we have the answer to get Lucifer back in his cage.

FERGUS/CROWLEY: I'm listening.

DEMON: We corner him near the area of the cage, knock him out and shove him in! (Crowley stares at him like he's nuts.)

CROWLEY: And you'd think that would work?

DEMON: Then another idea. Tell the Winchesters who you really are that you're back, and ask their help to put him back! (Crowley continues staring at him. He notices him staring.) What?

CROWLEY: Leave the ideas to me and leave here! (Goes to stand up and leave.)

DEMON: You've always been buddies with them. What's the difference? (Crowley looks back at him and leaves.)

(Two days later, _Dean and Sam are with a group of hunters killing off a horde of demons. A couple hunters come up behind two demons and kill them. Sam is on the other side of the room a demon comes up behind Sam, Sam quickly turns and stabs him. Sam looks around at everyone as there hunt is coming to an end. He looks over at Dean as Dean is staring at the floor at a body. He looks over at Sam, out of breath. A demon comes out of nowhere from behind Dean with gun pointed at him. Sam notices.)_

SAM: Dean! Look out! (Dean goes to turn and is shot in the head. Sam runs over to him screaming. The demon that shot him disappears.) NO! DEAN! (Sam kneels down beside Dean and holds him up in his lap.) Come on Dean. Don't do this to me! (Sam looks at one of the other hunters.) Call an ambulance! Now! (The hunter gets his cell phone out and calls.)

 _(Forty eight hours later, 5 p.m., Sam is in the waiting room stretched on some chairs trying to use it for a bed. He sits up and rubs his face with his elbows on his knees. A doctor walks up to him.)_

DOCTOR: Mr. Winchester? (Sam looks up at him.) Your brother is out of surgery. We've induced him into a coma, so his brain can heal. We got the bullet out. The effects of the trauma we're uncertain about. But I would deem it unfair not to tell you that he may be paralyzed or suffer major memory loss. Or not even recover from this at all. (Sam stares at him like he's going to break.) Only time will tell. However, the whole medical staff was curious on where the bullet came from.

SAM: How do you mean? (The doctor takes the bullet out of his pocket that was removed from Dean's brain.)

DOCTOR: The bullet. It has an engraved mark in it. (Points at the mark.) See? (Sam stares at it as the doctor hands it to him.)

SAM: I have no idea. Can I keep this? I'll need this for the police to find Deans attacker.

DOCTOR: Absolutely. I would suggest you get some rest. It can take twenty-four hours or more for him to pull out of this.

SAM: And if he doesn't?

DOCTOR: If he's in the same coma condition in more the twenty-four hours then a decision will have to be made. (Sam stands up and nods yes.) We'll keep you posted. (Sam smiles a fake smile and walks over to the elevator.)

( _At a hotel, a mile from the hospital, Sam is sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the bullet.)_

SAM: Cas if I ever needed you it is now. Please, I need your help! (Cas shows up standing near him. He looks at him and notices his face.)

CAS: Sam what's wrong? (Looks around the room.) Where's Dean?

SAM: (Looks at the floor like he's going to break.) He's been shot.

CAS: Shot!?

SAM: (Still staring at the floor.) In the head. (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: Sam, where is he? And where was Fergus?

SAM: Dean made him stay at the bunker. And Dean's at the hospital a mile from here. (Looks up at them and holds the bullet up to him. Cas takes it and stares at it.) That is what they took out of his brain. It has an engraving in it. Have any idea what it is?

CAS: I haven't seen this for hundreds of years.

SAM: What are you talking about?

CAS: The symbol, It was demon used to control other weak demons. Except they implanted similar like I did you and Dean with angel detection guard I fused on your rib cage. Except this implants into the mind like a virus when administered.

SAM: Does that mean it can kill Dean.

CAS: No. Actually, it can save him. I need to see him to be sure though.

SAM: He was put under an induced coma.

CAS: I still can see if there's anything in his blood stream. We must get to the hospital. (Touches Sam's forehead they end up in a foyer. Cas looks at Sam) What room is he in?

SAM: He's in ICU no one can see him till he wakes up. (Cas touches his head and they end up in a waiting room outside the ICU location.) You don't stop that they're going to call Security. (Sam walks up to the receptionist desk the nurse looks up at him.)

NURSE: We were just getting ready to call you. Your brother is one miraculous individual.

SAM: What do you mean?

NURSE: Doctor checked on him twenty minutes ago and he was alert and talking and fully awake. We transferred to a regular room on the third floor. Room 304. (Cas looks at Sam he touches Sam's forehead. They end up in Deans room. He's reading the paper. He looks up at them.)

DEAN: When did you all get in here. (Sam walks over to Dean.)

SAM: Dean you're ok!

DEAN: I'm fine Sammy. I just got grazed that's all.

SAM: No, you didn't. You were shot point blank in the head Dean.

DEAN: (Looks at Cas.) Well Cas must have helped me.

CAS: No, Dean I didn't. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: Really? (Looks at Sam.) Sam? You make a deal with someone?

SAM: No! You haven't been in here long, Dean. Just a little under twenty-four hours. They induced you into a coma, so they could do surgery. You had a bullet in your brain.

DEAN: Then how did I even recover?

CAS: That's what we're trying to figure out. Did you lock up Fergus?

DEAN: No. We left him at the bunker. I didn't have the heart to chain him down. (Looks at Sam.) You promise you didn't make a deal Sam?

CAS: He's been with me, Dean since he left this hospital. (Cas gets near him.) Look at me. (Dean looks at him as Cas looks in his eyes.) There's something in you. But I can't make it out exactly. (Dean stares at him.) The bullet that entered you has a symbol on it. It's an ancient symbol that is related. (Stops reluctant to tell him.)

DEAN: To what, Cas?

CAS: Demon activity.

DEAN: You mean I could be possessed?

CAS: No. But you may gain super intelligence then you had. Things may come to you that you never thought of before.

DEAN: I've never met an intelligent demon.

CAS: This is not demonic Dean, it's just created by them. It has different effects on them than humans. But it hasn't been used for centuries. Why they're using itagain is my concern. And what it may do to you.

DEAN: Well if it caused me to come out of being shot in the head I'd say what it has is major healing virtues.

CAS: And by the way you are talking it's starting to take effect.

DEAN: Can we get out of here?

SAM: I think they want to keep you a few more days to be sure.

DEAN: (Looks at Sam.) I hate hospitals Sam and you know it. I'm up I feel fine. I want to go home. (Sam stares at him and looks at Cas.)

SAM: Can you get us all out of here, Cas? (Cas touches both their foreheads and they both end up in the hotel room. Dean, still in a hospital gown looks around.)

DEAN: You couldn't do better than this, Sam?

SAM: We've had worse. (Dean shrugs his eyebrows.) Your duffel bag is on the bed over there. You can change into some cloths.

DEAN: Good cause I feel funky in this get up. (Dean grabs his bag and heads to the bathroom. Sam looks at Cas.)

SAM: Well?

CAS: Keep a close eye on him. Get home to the bunker where you'll both be safe. Meanwhile I do some research. You should do so too when you get back. Maybe the men of letters dealt with this at some point.

SAM: Thanks Cas. (Cas stares at him and disappears.)

( _At the bunker, Dean is on the sofa, with his legs a crossed it, leaned against the arm rest reading a book. Sam is in the map room going through men of letter diaries. He looks where Dean is sitting and back at his computer.)_

SAM: (Talks to himself.) The times I need Crowley. I am getting desperate. Get a hold of yourself Sam. This too shall pass. (Fergus walks into the room.)

FERGUS: So is Dean going to be alright after being shot? Shouldn't he be in the hospital?

SAM: He's fine. Just something made him miraculously heal. And I'm trying to figure out how it could.

DEAN: (Staring at his book.) Sammy, I am almost done with this book. Could you get me another? (Sam stares over at him and stands up. He walks over to the library and grabs and book and walks over to him. He notices ten books sitting on the coffee table.)

SAM: You already have books.

DEAN: I've already read those. (He puts the book he had down on the stack and takes the one Sam has. Sam stares at him.)

SAM: You read all those in less than two hours? (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: Yeah, problem?

SAM: No. But you would barely pick up a book let alone read this many in such a short time. (Dean looks at the book and starts reading it.)

DEAN: You make it sound like such a sin.

SAM: It's just not like you.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) What are you saying, Sam?

SAM: Nothing, Dean. I'm just worried.

DEAN: (Sits up.) I'm fine, Sam. Just since this incident happened I got a new outlook on things. So, I want to start reading more. Better then drinking right? (Sam shrugs his eyebrows and walks over to his laptop. Fergus looks at him.)

FERGUS: Why so upset of his desire to read?

SAM: He barley picked up a book in school when we were kids that's why. (Fergus stands there.)

( _Two hours later, Sam has his head down asleep on the table. Crowley shows up behind him.)_

 _CROWLEY: Sam, wake up. It's Lucifer's fault on what's happened to Dean. You must wake up! (Sam sits up startled and looking around. He looks toward Dean, he's still reading. He looks at his watch, it's 11:30 p.m. Sam stands up and stretches, shutting his laptop off. He walks over to Dean.)_

SAM: You headed off to bed? It's eleven thirty.

DEAN: (Staring at his book.) I will in a little while.

SAM: Have you seen Fergus?

DEAN: Think he went on to bed. (Sam walks on to his bedroom. He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands, pulling his hair back and sighs.)

( _9 a.m_. _At a café, a man walks in and up to the counter. A waitress walks up to as he sits at the counter.)_

WAITRESS: May I help you?

MAN: I just a need a coffee please. (The waitress gets it. The man looks around. Lucifer walks into the café and over to the man.)

LUCIFER: (Sits down beside him.) So where is Dean Winchester?

MAN: I did as you said and shot him in the head.

LUCIFER: (Stares at the counter.) And where is he now?

MAN: I don't know I ran away. (Lucifer looks at him.)

LUCIFER: Why?

MAN: There were ten other hunters there including his brother.

LUCIFER: You know you could've grabbed Dean and disappeared with him right? (The man stares at him.) You're such a waste of space. (The man suddenly disappears. Lucifer's takes the coffee the man was drinking.)

 _(At the bunker, Sam is walking to the kitchen. Fergus is sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper. Sam stops in his tracks and notices Dean still sitting on the sofa. He's got books everywhere.)_

SAM: What time did you wake up? Or did you go to bed at all?

DEAN: (Still staring into the book.) I wasn't tired. (Sam stands there staring over at him.)

SAM: (Opens the refrigerator.) What do you want to eat?

DEAN: (Puts his book down, staring at the table in front of him.) I'm not hungry. I got something I need to do. (Stands up and heads for the garage. Sam notices stands there.)

SAM: Dean. (Sighs and stares at the floor.)

FERGUS: I don't know him that well and for someone not to eat that is strange.

SAM: (Looks at him.) The thing of it is, he loves to eat. That's another issue that isn't like my brother. (Looks across the room.) Cas, I sure could use your help. (Cas shows up in front of him, Sam jumps back.)

CAS: What's happening? (Fergus stares at him.)

SAM: It's Dean. He's not eating, he's not sleeping. Now just a second ago he stood up and walked out.

CAS: Where did he go?

SAM: Either his room or knowing him he went to the garage.

CAS: (Notices Fergus.) You don't have anything to do with this do you? (Fergus stares at him.)

FERGUS: With what?

CAS: Never mind. (Cas heads the direction of the garage. Sam follows.)

( _In the garage, Dean is rolling out the tool chest and electronics and a table. They stand there looking. Dean puts stuff on the table and drags a chair and sits down and starts working.)_

SAM: Dean what are you doing?

DEAN: Just tinkering. I got tired of reading. (Looks over at Sam.) Why do you keep bothering me?

SAM: I'm worried about you. You're reading more then you ever have. You haven't eaten since you got home. You don't sleep.

DEAN: I'm fine. I just got new interests now. Is that such a crime? (Sam looks at Cas. Cas just stands there. He then takes Sam's arm.)

CAS: Come on, Sam. (Sam follows Cas out of the garage.) Let him do what he wants. Soon we'll find out what he does may give us answers to the source.

SAM: All my bets go to Lucifer. But if that's the case why is he taking these kinds of measures?

CAS: Maybe to try a different approach in collecting souls. (Sam stares at him.)

SAM: I don't find that reassuring, Cas.

CAS: Wasn't meant to be.

SAM: What do we do about it?

CAS: Nothing can be done. We need to see what Dean does. And suddenly wanting to read and then work in the garage isn't what I call problematic. Yes, I know Dean barely wanted to pick up a book and read it. But he's in the garage and from my understanding that is what he loves most.

SAM: What about the eating? Dean didn't go a day without something stuffed into his mouth.

CAS: I can get the appetite back. He probably needs further healing for that. But otherwise we just need to sit it out. All this may pass. (Cas walks into the garage and over to Dean. He's looking over a digital card. Cas gets near him. Dean looks at him and back at the card.)

DEAN: Hey Cas. Could you hand me the set of small screwdrivers on that table over there. (Cas looks at what he's talking about and gets them and brings them over to him. Dean takes them.) Thanks. (Dean continues what he's doing. Cas stares down at him. As he does he sees what's plaguing him and what is lodged through the blood stream of his brain. Cas puts his hand quickly over Dean's forehead and he passes out. Cas captures him.)

CAS: (Yells out.) Sam! I need your help here. (Sam comes and notices him holding Dean. He rushes over to him and helps him sit Dean up.)

SAM: What happened?

CAS: I saw what's in his brain. I put him out for now. It should help his eating habits get back to normal.

SAM: What is it?

CAS: Not sure. But it is demon origin.

SAM: So, we have to get a hold of Lucifer somehow.

CAS: Not just yet. We need to see what comes of this. (Sam stares at him.) If we don't we won't be able to remove it from Dean.

 _(Two weeks later, Dean is in the garage. Building a large tripod laser like gun. He has the impala engine tore up for parts for the tripod gun. Sam walks in and stops, noticing the impala.)_

SAM: Dean! (He looks at him.) What have you done to your car?!

DEAN: I took some stuff out of the engine I needed to build my new baby. (Sam looks at it.)

SAM: A gun?

DEAN: Not just a gun. A demon gun!

SAM: A demon gun.

DEAN: Yeah.

SAM: What does a demon gun do?

DEAN: It can kill and or convert demons back to human or vice versa.

SAM: Why?

DEAN: Why not. Make our lives easier. Besides I had a desire and voice inside to do it.

SAM: A voice? What kind of voice? (Dean stares at the gun as if he's trying to fight something off.)

DEAN: (Not staring at Sam.) Sam I can't stop it. It's making me do things, man I… (Looks at the floor. Sam stares at him in concern.) I can't stop it.

SAM: We need to tell Cas. 

DEAN: He can't do anything. Only Lucifer can.

SAM: So it is caused from him. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: Don't try to stop me, you or Cas. Something bad will happen if you try.

SAM: Like what?

DEAN: Sam I don't want to hurt you. So please.

SAM: You do as these voices say, what becomes of you.

DEAN: (Stares at him as if to say get me out of this.) I don't know Sam. (Stands up.) I need to try to get some sleep. (Walks to his room. Sam stands there staring at the contraption Dean's built. Cas shows up behind Sam.)

CAS: (Notices it.) What is that?

SAM: (Looks back at him and back at the gun.) It's something supposedly to convert humans to demon and vice versa. Dean is begging for help, he told me he's hearing a voice that telling him to do things.

CAS: Then it's Lucifer tormenting now like he did me and you.

SAM: It's looking that way. What do we do about it. (Cas stares at him.)

 _(In Deans room. Lucifer shows up at his bedside.)_

LUCIFER: You can't sleep now, Dean. We have too much work to do. (Dean moans.)

DEAN: Leave me alone already.

LUCIFER: If I were Crowley you'd do it. (Dean quickly sits up and grabs him by the lapels.)

DEAN: It's because of you we lost him! So, show some respect!

LUCIFER: I did. I let you live.

DEAN: I'm not to be toyed with! Now get out of here! (Let's go of him and Lucifer disappears. Dean runs his fingers through his hair and lays back down.)

 _(12 hours later, Sam walks out of his bedroom and stretches as he heads for the kitchen. He stops in his tracks as he sees Dean in there cooking. Fergus is sitting at the table eating eggs. Dean notices Sam and looks his way.)_

DEAN: Hey Sammy want some breakfast?

SAM: Since when did you fix breakfast?

DEAN: Since thirty minutes ago. I got eggs cooking and some toast. Interested?

SAM: (Rubs the sleep out of his eyes.) Sure, why not. (Looks at Fergus.) I see you're enjoying yourself.

FERGUS: Your brother is a good cook I must say.

SAM: (Walks into the kitchen and sits at the small table.) You feeling ok?

DEAN: I haven't felt better. Especially since I told Lucifer where to go.

SAM: (Stares at him.) What?

DEAN: (Stares at the stove.) He paid me a visit last night. (Puts the eggs from the skillet onto a plate and hands it to Sam. Dean looks at him.) He told me we had a lot of work to do. He didn't say what but that's what he said. Then he cracked on Crowley and that's when I told him where to go. (Sam shrugs his eyebrows.) I'm pretty much in control of whatever is in. But I want it out Sam.

SAM: Were trying to figure out how to do that. But Cas wants to know where he's going with this. And by the looks of that contraption in the garage it's nothing good that's for sure.

DEAN: Especially at the cost of baby. I tried stopping myself from doing it. But whatever this is in me, made me do it with the knowledge I have of my car.

FERGUS: Why was he cracking on Crowley?

DEAN: Cause he's an ass like that. (Cas walks into the room. Dean looks over at him.)

CAS: I see you're feeling better.

DEAN: Well whatever that is in me is dormant since I told Lucifer where to go.

CAS: When did you see him?

DEAN: He showed up in my room, trying to crack on Crowley. That ended the conversation right there.

CAS: What did he want?

DEAN: All he told me was that we had a lot of work to do. He didn't go into any kind of detail on what. Can you get this out of me, Cas?

CAS: Only one that really can is Lucifer. But if this whole thing was like the first blade. Maybe you can use what's in you against him like you did Crowley.

DEAN: I didn't use anything against Crowley. It was just how it settled with my demeanor. (Fergus stares at him.) But this is different. This is coming from my brain, not from a mark.

SAM: He makes it real, he knows exactly what to attack in your mind and feeds on it and makes you susceptible.

DEAN: (Looks at Sam.) Exactly. Now I know how you felt when he was tormenting you. (Looks at Cas.) What can I do. Try befriending Lucifer?

CAS: He'll know before you do what you are up to. Just let him do what he wants you to do. Meanwhile do what you do till then and when it happens then we can stop it. (Dean stares at him.)

FERGUS: That doesn't sound so comforting.

DEAN: I agree. That made absolutely no sense, Cas.

 _(Two days later,11 p.m., on the road, Dean is driving. He starts getting mesmerized by the snow falling. Sam notices.)_

SAM: Dean? (Dean snaps out of his mesmerized state and looks at him.)

DEAN: Yeh? (Looks back at the road.)

SAM: You ok?

DEAN: We need to get a hotel this snow is getting bad. It's blowing is mesmerizing me.

SAM: There's a town up ahead hopefully they got some form of lodging.

( _Thirty minutes later, the guys pull up to a house that is a bed and breakfast. The snow is coming down heavier.)_

DEAN: (Staring out the front windshield.) Seriously, Sam?

SAM: I didn't choose this. But it seems it's all this town has.

DEAN: I expect Aunt Martha to come out and greet us.

SAM: Who's Aunt Martha?

DEAN: I don't know but it just looks like the type an Aunt Martha would live. (Sam smiles and laughs.)

 _(Inside their room there is a dresser, sofa, TV, coffee table and a queen size bed. Dean stands there by Sam.)_

DEAN: Should we do paper rock scissors?

SAM: (Looks at him.) For what?

DEAN: Deciding who gets the sofa and who gets the bed. (Looks at Sam.) I'm sorry dude but I'm not sleeping with you. (Sam laughs and looks at him.)

SAM: I wasn't asking you to.

DEAN: You were thinking it.

SAM: What?!

DEAN: I can hear what you're thinking. Now come on. Paper rock or scissors? (Sam stares at him in confusion.)

SAM: Fine, rock. (Dean does the motions so does Sam. Dean wins the bed. Sam grabs his luggage and walks over to the sofa.) At least I get to watch TV. (Dean rolls his eyes and walks over to the bed.)

 _(12 a.m., Dean is asleep in bed. Suddenly Lucifer shows up beside his bed.)_

LUCIFER: We have work to do dear Dean. Wake up. It's time!

DEAN: (Quickly sits up and notices him.) You! What are you doing here?

LUCIFER: Coming to get you. You left in the middle of project. You must help me complete it.

DEAN: What project?

LUCIFER: None of your concern you do as you're told.

DEAN: I don't have to listen to you!

LUCIFER: Don't you now? You know I always get my way!

DEAN: Not this time you don't! Now leave me alone!

LUCIFER: I'm afraid I can't do that.

SAM: (Wakes up, hearing Dean.) Dean?

LUCIFER: Now see you woke up your brother. I will be back, and I won't leave you alone till you submit to me! (Dean looks over at Sam.)

DEAN: What is it Sam?

SAM: You ok?

DEAN: Not really. He was just here.

SAM: Who?

DEAN: Lucifer.

SAM: We need to tell Cas.

DEAN: He's gone Sam. Nothing can be done now. Let's just try to get some sleep will talk about it in the morning.

 _(Five hours later, Dean wakes up and gets out of bed. He rubs his arm from being cold. He looks out side, there's eight inches of snow all over.)_

DEAN: This wasn't supposed to be. (Sam wakes up and sits up looking over at Dean.)

SAM: Dean? (Dean looks back at him.)

DEAN: Looks like we got over eight inches of snow out there.

SAM: (Wraps a blanket around himself.) Feels like it's all in here. It's freezing.

DEAN: I don't think Aunt Martha believes in heat in this place.

SAM: How are we going to get out of here if there's that much snow out there?

DEAN: I don't know. Let's see if they got any breakfast in here.

( _Ten minutes later, Dean and Sam are at a dining table with other people. A lot of them are in the seventy's and up. Dean leans toward Sam to whisper in his ear.)_

DEAN: I've never felt so awkward in my entire life!

SAM: Dean! (They pass around breakfast and each person takes of portion of whatever they want. A couple of the elderly stare at them. Dean gets a little uneasy as he's trying to eat.)

OLD MAN 1: So what are a couple of youngsters like yourselves doing out in these parts? (Dean looks at Sam and back at the old man.)

DEAN: Were hunters.

OLD MAN 2: I was once a hunter back in the day. (Dean stares at him with curiosity.) I used to hunt Deer's and bucks mostly. Sometimes Quail when I got bored. (Disappointed expression Dean stares down at his food nodding yes.)

OLD MAN 1: (Looks at old man 2.) I've hunted bear and moose. Try topping that one. (Looks at Dean.) How about you? What do you hunt?

DEAN: Nothing so extravagant.

OLD MAN 2: They're just in it for the game. Leave them be. (Dean stares at old man and at first he sees Lucifer staring at him.)

LUCIFER: What about it, Dean? (Dean jumps up from his chair and backs away. They all look at him. Sam looks up at him.)

SAM: Dean? What's wrong?

DEAN: I'm going up stairs. (He leaves the table, Sam watches where he goes and looks at everyone as he stands up.)

SAM: I'm sorry. Excuse us. (He follows after Dean. In the room, Sam walks in. Dean is sitting at the edge of the bed shaking. Sam rushes over to him.) Dean! Are you ok? (Dean stares blankly across the room, shaking.) Dean! Cas I need you! (Looks at Dean.) Dean what happened down there?

DEAN: (Looks at the floor.) I saw him, Sam.

SAM: Dean you can't fall prey to him like I did. (Looks at the floor.) Cas where are you? (Cas shows up standing near Sam. Cas notices Dean.)

CAS: What's going on?

DEAN: (Looks up at Cas.) I keep seeing him, Cas. And were trapped here at Aunt Martha's cauldron.

CAS: The weather is bad in this location. Where were you guys going?

SAM: On a hunt to see if we could find out what Lucifer's intent is. I think we're finding out.

CAS: The substance in his blood stream is becoming more apparent. The more pronounced it gets the better chance I can remove it from him, and Lucifer won't have a hold no more. (Cas gets near Dean.) Look at me. (Dean looks up at him. Cas stares him in the eyes, putting his hands on either side of Deans face. Dean passes out.)

SAM: (Rushes over to him.)Dean!

CAS: Take it easy, Sam he'll be fine. I got half the poison out of him.

SAM: (Staring at him.) That's good right?

CAS: It is. But I need to try to get the other half out of him before it returns to full force again.

SAM: So what do you do about it?

CAS: We may need Lucifer.

SAM: You think he'll cooperate? When he wants Dean?

CAS: It's a gamble but we need him. Where's Fergus?

SAM: We left him at the bunker. Dean wanted him to do some research.

CAS: Y ou may need his help. Let Dean rest the night. I'll go get you both some food. Being you can't get out in this weather. I'll bring Fergus if he's willing.

SAM: They serve breakfast lunch and dinner here you won't need to get us food.

CAS: They're out of food. People here may starve. I'll return by morning with food and Fergus. (Cas disappears. Sam stands there confused.)

(8 hours later, Dean is putting on his coat. Sam looks over at him.)

SAM: Dean, where you going?

DEAN: I'm going out. I'm sick of this gingerbread house. Its closing in on me.

SAM: Cas will be coming back soon.

DEAN: That's fine. When he does I should be back.

SAM: It's going to bad out. You should stay here where it's warm and safe.

DEAN: And do what, Sam. Play canasta? (Sam stares at him.) I'm just taking a breather of a short walk. I'll be back I promise. (Sam sits there as he steps out.)

( _Outside, Dean is walking along the snow. He sees his car and it's buried in the eight inches of snow. He sighs and walks on down what's left of a snow-covered sidewalk that had been shoveled, but drifted over again. The winds are picking up, causing snow to blow. He walks a half a mile and turns into the wind. He wraps his arms around himself pushing into the wind. Lucifer suddenly shows up.)_

LUCIFER: What are you doing out here, Dean?

DEAN: (Walking on.) Leave me alone.

LUCIFER: You'll freeze to death out here.

DEAN: Like you'd care. (Dean walks on.)

LUCIFER: You want Crowley back don't you?

DEAN: Why don't you just leave me alone. (Walks faster. Lucifer grabs his arm.)

LUCIFER: It's inevitable, Dean. You work with me or its your brother's life. (Dean glares at him.) Oh that got your attention.

DEAN: You leave my brother alone you son of a bitch!

LUCIFER: Such language. I'm sure your mother raised you better than that. (Dean starts walking again.) I'll be around, Dean. Think about what we talked about. (He smiles as Dean walks on. Back at the bed and breakfast, Dean gets back in to their room. Sam is sitting by the window.)

DEAN: Don't look so blue. (Sam looks back at him.)

SAM: Thought I was getting ready to have to find you.

DEAN: You were right it is too bad to be out. It's freezing and I'm starving. (Sam smiles.)

SAM: Well hopefully Cas will come around soon. (Dean takes his coat off and wraps up in a blanket.)

DEAN: I'm freezing.

SAM: I'll turn up the heat. (Goes to turn up the wall heat unit.)

DEAN: Sam, I saw him again. (Sam looks back at him.) Using you to threaten me. He said if I don't yield to him that it's your life. (Sam stares at him. Cas shows up with two sacks of groceries and Fergus is holding a sack and a 18 pack of water.)

CAS: I guess another storm is coming up. The grocery stores were packed out.

FERGUS: Interesting place you're staying at. (Puts the bags and water down. Dean notices.)

DEAN: Sam's fault there, Fergus. (Looks at Cas.) Water Cas? Really?

CAS: Beer doesn't hydrate. And in a winter storm water is your best bet right now.

DEAN: Ok mother. Did you even get a pie?

CAS: I brought you two different pies. (Dean walks over to the table and goes through the bags.)

FERGUS: Pie is not so healthy either.

DEAN: It is when you're stuck with Aunt Martha. (Gets the two pies out.)

DEAN: You're forgiven, Cas. (Cas stares at him and looks at Sam. Pulls out microwave food packages.) Cas, really? (Cas looks at him.)

CAS: What?

DEAN: You're trying to kill us. We're so going to starve.

FERGUS: What's wrong with frozen dinners? They can be good.

DEAN: (Stares at him.) And you're calling pies bad?

SAM: They're still edible, Dean.

DEAN: Yeah if you like to eat rubber. (Dean's cell phone rings.) This is who? (Everyone looks at him. Dean notices and looks at the floor. Fergus looks at Sam in concern, Sam looks at him and back at Dean.) What time? (Dean turns the phone off and looks at Sam.)

SAM: Who was that?

DEAN: Someone that says they can help me.

SAM: Dean we can't go anywhere we're snowed in.

DEAN: We don't have to go anywhere. He's meeting us here. And I think it was Lucifer or one of his minions.

SAM: All the more reason not to go through with it.

FURGUS: Why does Lucifer want you so bad?

DEAN: I used to be a knight of hell for one. And he tried getting Sam before. I think he does it cause we're a threat to him. (Looks at Sam.) So what do we do?

CAS: When he say he'll meet you?

DEAN: In an hour.

FURGUS: If he is sending someone, why would they say they'd help you?

DEAN: Deception is his name of the game. To get me to submit, make me a deal. Something along those lines. Like you used to when you were controlled by Crowley. (Fergus stares at him.)

SAM: He didn't say to be alone, did he?

DEAN: He didn't give any conditions.

CAS: Then you, Sam and Fergus talk to him. I'll be here, but not seen. Anything goes down I'll show up. (Cas disappears. Fergus looks at Dean.)

FERGUS: What's that supposed to mean?

DEAN: It's a Cas thing.

 _(An hour later, Dean is staring outside watching snow coming down. Sam is on his laptop. Fergus is eating crackers at a small table. There's a knock at the door. All of them look over at the door. Dean walks over to it and opens it.)_

DON: Are you Dean?

DEAN: Maybe.

DON: May I come in? (Dean opens the door Don walks in and stops in his tracks, staring at Fergus.) You! I thought you were dead! (Fergus stands up glaring at him. Dean stares at Don, closing the door.)

DEAN: How do you know him?! (Don attempts to pull a gun on Dean, Dean grabs the gun as Sam quickly grabs Don from behind, pulling his arms behind him.) Answer me!

DON: Me and Crowley go way back! When I got the news, he was killed from Lucifer I was over joyed. (Fergus stares at him.)

DEAN: Well sorry to disappoint but this isn't Crowley no more. This is Fergus, who Crowley possessed.

DON: Is that what he calls himself now? (Dean looks at Sam and over at Fergus.)

DEAN: Get something to tie him up with Fergus. There should be rope in my duffel bag. (Fergus gets it and hands it to Dean. Dean ties Don up while Sam holds his arms back and they make him sit down.) Now, what did you want?

DON: Not to be tied up that's for sure.

SAM: How did you get here; the weather is making roads bad.

DON: That's for me to know and you to find out. (Dean grabs a flask of holy water and dumps it on. He screams out.) Arrgh what you do that for?!

DEAN: Answer him! (Don glares at him and looks at Sam.)

DON: I walked!

SAM: Uh huh, why did you need to talk to Dean.

DON: I was sent to talk to him.

SAM: By who?

DON: None of your business! (Dean throws more holy water on Don. He glares at Dean slightly growling.)

DEAN: Answer him!

DON: He wants you to come with me!

DEAN: Who?

DON: Quit acting stupid (Points at Fergus.) like he is. You know damn well who!

DEAN: Why do you keep picking at Fergus!

DON: Because that's Crowley, not Fergus. Fergus is dead! (Dean looks over at Fergus. Fergus stares at the floor and walks near Don.)

FERGUS/CROWLEY: If I didn't need you id kill you right now, you stupid little imp! (Dean stares at Crowley in shock.)

DEAN: Crowley? (He looks at Dean.) Why are you lying to us why didn't you just come out and say you were you?

CROWLEY: I couldn't, Lucifer would just try to finish the job. And no thanks to this idiot. He still might.

DEAN: What do we do with him?

CROWLEY: Leave him here. We need to get back to the bunker.

DEAN: Why?

CROWLEY: There's another storm headed this way. And you won't survive here.

SAM: What about the people here?

CROWLEY: The storm won't come if you leave. Its Lucifer's doing.

SAM: Won't he just do the same thing there?

CROWLEY: Maybe but we're all a lot safer than we are here.

DEAN: I can't just leave my car. (A knock at the door interrupts them. They all look the direction of the door. Dean walks over to the door and opens it. One of the old men that was at the breakfast table is standing there with a shotgun strapped to his back.)

CHARLES: Well sonny you up for a hunt?

DEAN: What?

CHARLES: You said you were hunter, right?

DEAN: Yeah but..

CHARLES: (Interrupts.) Good. (Puts his hand out to Dean to shake it.) The name is Charles. (Dean shakes his hand.)

DEAN: You're going out in this weather?

CHARLES: You find your best game in bad weather. Besides they're talking about a white bear roaming the forest just a half mile from here. That would make a grand prize.

DEAN: White bear? You don't mean like a polar bear?

CHARLES: No grizzly.

DEAN: But there not white.

CHARLES: That's what makes it such a prize. Let's get going before it's not here no more! Bring your friends too. We could use the help.

DEAN: I'll pass but thanks.

CHARLES: Suit yourself. (Dean closes the door and looks at everyone.)

DEAN: What? Why would that old man go out hunting in weather like this? For something that don't exist.

CROWLEY: Precisely. (Deans stares at him.)

 _(45 minutes later, Dean, Sam, Crowley and Charles walking through the forest, snow is coming down lightly and winds are blowing. Sam and Crowley are sticking close to Dean_.)

CROWLEY: It's bloody cold out here. (The old man looks back at Crowley.)

CHARLES: You're not from England, are you?

CROWLEY: In a way I am, why?

CHARLES: The accent is obvious. I was just checking.

CROWLEY: You want me to talk more like you. (Dean grabs Crowley's arm.)

DEAN: (Whispers to him, in a slight angered voice.) Crowley, don't! (Crowley looks at him as they continue walking.)

( _As they are walking, they here noise. They all stop and looks the direction of the sound.)_

CHARLES: ( _Whispering.)_ Be quiet now. That's probably what we are after!

( _Dean looks at Sam, Sam points his gun the direction of the sound. Dean does the same. The animal leaps out after the group. Charles fires at him, grazing the creature. Sam goes to aim at, the creature notices and charges after him. Sam fires at him as the creature lunges at him, knocking Sam to his back. The animal bites Sams arm.)_

DEAN: (Yells.) Sam! (Dean and Charles shoots the creature dead. Dean and Crowley roll the animal off Sam as he's lying there bleeding and in pain.) Sammy! (Sam groans in pain. Charles looks the creature over.) Let me look at your arm. (Sam lets go of his bleeding arm, it's oozing out his coat.) He got you but good.

CHARLES: (Staring at the creature.) He got him More them just by attack. This animal has rabies.

DEAN: (Looks at Charles.) Say what?!

CROWLEY: How do you know?

CHARLES: The mouth has foam around it and its eyes are dilated. I can't even say what kind of animal this is. (Dean takes his scarf off and raps Sam's arm up.) I don't know why you're trying to save your friend there. He's infected. He'll slow us down trying to get this animal back to the house.

DEAN: (Helping Sam stand up.) He's not my friend. He's my brother. And leaving him is not an option! And that animal probably weighs over five hundred pounds.

CHARLES: That's why I say leave him behind. I'll need your help and the help of your other friend to get it moved.

DEAN: (Glaring at him.) That beast can sit here. It's infected, why do you want it?

CHARLES: It's monumental. Nothing like this has ever been seen before!

DEAN: Ever occur to you there might be some other one like it searching for it?!

CROWELY: I'll watch, Sam. You help him. (Dean stares at him and glares at Charles.)

DEAN: Let's get this over with!

( _15 minutes later they're walking along. The winds start picking up, blowing snow that is falling. Sam starts weakening and starts to fall. Crowley catches him laying his hand on his stomach and putting his arm around him.)_

CROWLEY: Easy, Sam. I'll heal you as I can, without arousing suspicion with our old menace. (Sam nods a weak yes. Dean happens to look back at Crowley and Sam. Dean stops and looks over at Charles.)

DEAN: Hold up! (Dean lays his side of the carcus down and walks over to Sam.) Sammy?

CROWLEY: He's weakening. This cold weather isn't helping. I'm healing him as I can, being we have company. I don't want to arouse any more issue then we have already.

DEAN: You can take him out. What difference would it make?

CROWLEY: One, wed be hauled for murder, secondly, it'll draw lucifer quicker then we know what hit us and it's the end of me permanently.

CHARLES: Come on, times wasting! I told you to leave him! (Dean angerly walks over to him.)

DEAN: You say that one more time, you're carrying this rotting corpse on your own.

( _Twenty minutes later, Sam starts weakening more and Crowley stops walking as the other two walks ahead. Crowley looks at Sam.)_

CROWLEY: I know you don't care for me. But you're going to have to receive my healing, Sam. I'm not going to do anything but heal you. You're losing a lot of blood.

SAM: (Weak.) Why are you doing this for me?

CROWLEY: You know I've lean to both your sides ninety percent of the time. (Crowley puts his hand on Sam's stomach.) Now take it. I won't heal you all the way because of hateful up there.

SAM: You think he's with Lucifer?

CROWLEY: What brought that thought up?

SAM: (Cringes in pain.) Just a random thought. I'm freezing!

CROWLEY: We're pretty close to the house. When we get to your room I'll heal you completely. Deal? (Sam smiles slightly.)

SAM: I'm not making any deals with you. (Crowley smiles, looking at the ground and looks ahead at the other two thirty feet away.)

CROWLEY: Let's get out of here. (Dean looks back for Sam, he sees them lagging behind. Dean puts the carcass down, causing Charles to stop abruptly. He glares back at Dean.)

CHARLES: What the hell are you doing.

DEAN: Shut up! (Walks over to Sam and Crowley.) You two ok?

SAM: I'm freezing!

DEAN: We're almost there Sammy. (Crowley looks at Dean.)

CROWLEY: You walk with your brother. I'll take care of our hateful friend.

DEAN: Crowley!

CROWLEY: I won't hurt him. Just want to get his attention. (Dean stares at him as he walks on over to Charles. He looks at him.) You ready?

CHARLES: I told him to leave his friend behind. That he'll slow us down.

CROWLEY: It's getting dark let's move on, ok? (They pick up the carcass and start walking.)

 _(At the house, inside the room, Dean sits Sam down on the bed. He looks at his arm as Sam gets his shirt off. Its bleeding but not like it did at first.)_

DEAN: Crowley got a pretty good start at healing you.

SAM: Yeah. Why do you think he did it?

DEAN: He's pretty much became a demon ally for us, Sam. (Sam nods yes. Cas shows up.)

CAS: Where were you all?

DEAN: Better yet where've you been?

CAS: When you all left with the old man. Don got away. I tried stopping him and he slammed me against the wall with power I've never felt before.

DEAN: What do you mean?

CAS: I think it was Lucifer playing games with us. (Notices Sam.) What happened to you, Sam?

SAM: I got attacked by some rabid creature. Crowley healed me enough to get me back here. (Cas gets near him.)

CAS: Why didn't he finish the job?

CHARLES: (Just bargaining into the room.) Because he's a fool like your friends are!

DEAN: Where's Crowley?

CHARLES: You're always siding with that sloth. Why, dean? What's going on between you two?

CAS: Lucifer? (Charles looks at him.)

CHARLES: One in the same dear brother.

CAS: Don't call me that! We are no longer family.

LUCIFER: Oh, what pain, you cause me. Ok, then to business. I come to get Dean. We have some unfinished business to take care.

SAM: He don't want anything to do with your so-called business go away.

LUCIFER: You're in no condition to tell me what to do. You're sick from that little hunt excursion you all went on. I'll return him when were through with my project. I assure you. (He disappears along with Dean. Sam stands there in shock unable to speak. Crowley shows up in the room and senses what just happened.

CROWLEY: Charles is Lucifer.

CAS: Yeah, we kind of got that idea just now. He's got Dean! (Crowley stands there about as shocked as Sam.)

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
